


Waiting For the Moon to Rise

by lionstigersandbearsohmy



Series: Summer of Destiel Drabbles [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 13:34:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6958702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionstigersandbearsohmy/pseuds/lionstigersandbearsohmy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The day before Dean takes a train home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting For the Moon to Rise

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a series of songfics, each most likely being one-shots and AU.
> 
> Based on Belle and Sebastian's "Waiting For the Moon to Rise" on the album that a lot of fans dislike. I'm just contrary like that.
> 
> I know nothing about the military, trains, or Philly. Hopefully I left most of it vague enough to pass inspection. If not, try squinting?
> 
> Comments welcome.

 

 _All the way back home_  
_I'm telling you I caught the sun_  
_Creeping up behind my shoulder_  
_And another day's begun_

Dean woke up at five on the dot, just like every other day. The only difference was that Dean wasn’t required to do so anymore.

No, Dean was now his own man, free.

They called it an honorable discharge. Dean called it knowing when to call it in. After three tours, Dean figured he didn’t owe his country any more, fuck whatever John Winchester said.

Sam was glad to hear about it, that overenthusiastic moose. He offered Dean a place to stay until Dean figured out what he wanted to do with the rest of his life. Well, why not? Sam and Jess didn’t have any kids yet, so Dean was planning on crashing on their couch for a few weeks until he got his own place.

There was a nearby state college, so Dean thought about taking a couple of classes under the G.I. Bill. Maybe some mechanic courses, or even engineering. The times under the Impala in the garage were practically the only happy memories he had of John, anyway.

And, well, Sam may have mentioned that Castiel was single again. So there’s that.

 _And I'm trying hard to hide_  
_Keeping the sun out of my eyes_  
_Close them tight_  
_And now I'm waiting for the moon to rise_

Dean stretched as he got out of bed, multiple joints cracking in that satisfying way. Motel beds weren’t the greatest. Dean had the savings to stay in better places, but why bother? Barrack beds could give motel beds a run for their money. All that was missing was the snore chorus. In an odd way, Dean found himself missing that. At least there, he wasn’t sleeping alone.

Dean dropped to the ground beside the bed to start on his morning routine of push-ups and sit-ups that he’d started the day after being discharged. Once that was done, he took a quick shower and then checked out.

This was his first time in good ol’ Philly. Last night, he had methodically planned a route of attack on most of the tourist sites. He even included museums on that list, something that would probably kill Sam out of shock if ever disclosed. But art is art. Dean had seen a lot of things overseas that had made him reevaluate old opinions. And, well, when people are near death, they either promise themselves (if they survive) to do all the things they were afraid to do or they think about all the regrets they have. Dean was the former. So museums were on the list now.

For lunch he had—what else—philly cheesesteak. And it blew away all prior cheesesteaks, although it must be mentioned that the prior had all been inauthentic.

In the afternoon, Dean caught a bus to JFK Plaza. He had a LOVE sculpture to catch.

It sat there, proudly in the open. Dean found himself feeling wistful, sitting on a plain stone bench facing the sculpture.

Yeah, Don’t Ask Don’t Tell had been repealed. But there was still the problem of finding someone who wanted to deal with a soldier who kept re-enlisting. Castiel hadn’t wanted to.

They had met between Dean’s first and second tours. They’d also broken up when Dean re-enlisted. It had hurt, but Dean still felt a duty to his country.

After the second tour, Dean found his way back into Castiel’s bed. This time, though, there was no talk of relationships or about the other guy that Castiel was casually dating already. It was just hard, desperate fucking, with Dean never staying the night.

That made it easier to leave the second time around, when Dean’s third tour came up.

It wasn't an entirely clean break though. Three quarters into the tour, Dean got mail from someone other than Sam or Charlie. No, this letter said Castiel Novak on the front. Dean carried it unopened around for two weeks, until Sgt. Lafitte got caught in an IED, losing both legs. 

When Dean visited Sgt. Lafitte afterwards, the guy was in good spirits, talking about how his wife Andrea would spoil him once he got back.

Yeah, trite. Dean opened the letter that night anyway.

 _There's a train I want to catch_  
_But it won't leave here for a while_  
_Till darkness fills the eastern sky_  
_And streetlights stretch for miles_

With about an hour until departure, Dean hoofed it to the train station. He got there with thirty minutes to spare.

He sat on one of the hard plastic chairs attached to the wall. There was a good deal of foot traffic, and Dean was glad to sit out of the way and catch his breath.

Dean hummed to himself as he waited patiently. After all, good things come to those who wait. And Dean? Well, he’d been overdue for quite a while.


End file.
